White Wolf
by cattie13
Summary: About a white wolf who just cant seem to get rid of vampires and lets just say her life isnt the best it could be due to her father. But when shes kidanpped and the new boy at school rescues her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Im writing this story with my friend Brett and later on ill upload his version of it as hes doing the Vampire POV._

Beep Beep  
"Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow, it was to god damn early to be up!  
"ROSE GET YO LAZY ASS OUTTA BED" I heard one of my older brothers shout from down the stairs and then could hear him mumble under his breath " or imma drag you out after pouring water on you"  
"I HEARD THAT" I shouted from my comfy haven, stupid school. Making poor innocent wolfs have to wake up and MOVE! S'pose I better move then, sigh!  
Groaning inwardly I stood up and changed in to black skinny jeans and a grey tank top for the day then brushed through my long black hair.  
It was about 6:30 now so I'm leaving in an hour or so.  
*2 hours later*  
"Miss Harrison are you listening?" my form teacher asked me on a condescending tone.  
"why wouldn't I listen to your interesting rants Sir? I just adore then!" I replied in my sarcastic voice and surprise surprise I was sent Out.  
"fucks sake" I said under my breath,  
"did you get sent out again?" I heard the voice of one of my bestfriends say behind me,  
"JESUS CHRIST! Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed and heard some laughs in the class I was just sat in,  
In return all I got was Sam almost falling on the floor laughing so like any normal 'person' I 'nudged' him gently in the ribs and skipped away singing  
" Sams got a boo boo Sams got a boo boo" over and over again at the top of my voice so I'm pretty sure half the school heard me.  
"HEY! That hurt!" I heard his voice boom from next to me and nearly jumped again  
" don't make me use my power just to know where you are so you can stop scaring me! Jeez!" I continued skipping around school humming Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance under my breath.  
*End of school*  
I need to find Sam, god I didn't think those dicks would be so mean it was joke bit they took it to far, after a while I saw him running away from that new guy, who was being surround by said dicks. I walked behind them and listened until I figured they should know I'm here.  
"You done?" I asked cooly to them, " cause I sure as hell am sick of you'd being jerks to people."  
I saw that guy smirk and try to cover it up, but the boys on the other hand turned round an looked like a rabbit in headlights  
"Oh hey Rose, look about Sam, we were only joking! And this guy he don't mind do you?" said Jake who was kind of the leader of his little group I guess you could say.  
"actually I do" he said before turning and walking away into the shadows,  
" Now then boys are you going to apologise to the both of them?" I paused for a few seconds "or do I have to make you?" I almost growled the last bit at then just to get my point across.  
"n n no were going to apologise arnt we boys?" all of them nodded nimbly at me. I met each and everyone of there eyes before turning and changing into my snow White wolf form and running after Sam.

I'd just apologised to Sam only to find he didn't blame me at all, which helped. But what I just saw was more than a little shocking. Them utter dickheads were trying to attack that poor new boy only for John to be bitten and now bleeding on the floor in compulsions because of a vampire bite and his so called friends ran of like the wimps they are. What made ne more shocked though was that the boy ran of when he saw me. But right now I need to focus on John, I've already told my dad telepathically what's happened and he's on his way with the antidote, but he was more than a little pissed of and I don't like my dad when he's angry, he takes it to far.  
I whimpered in fear at the prospect of what's going to happen when we get home, most likely a beating.  
When my 'father' arrived it was to late, the poison had spread to johns heart and killed him painfully slow, but not slow enough. I got a slap on the face but I knew tree would be more coming tonight. He ordered a chase to catch the vampire who did this crime and bring him back alive.  
were close, I can smell him, everyone can. We all burst through the clearing and me and my dad changed back to human floor waiting or him to stand up and speak. My dad walked up to him and kneeled only for this boy to mumble the words,  
"oh god"  
To himself. Before my dad walked up to him ever so slowly, almost like torture with that burning rage in his eyes like fire.  
"SPEAK" was the only word he bellowed before I plucked up the courage to speak in the poor vampires defence,  
"Calm down" I said almost bored of this charade,  
"CALM DOWN? HE KILLED ONE OF US!" was my Terrified reply  
" Protecting himself" I spat at him, during this argument the boy had taken the chance to try an run to the safety of his coven but my disgrace of a father noticed and caught him once again and had him surrounded by afraid, obedient wolfs of all colours, brown, black, red but no White, that was just me. God damn it!  
Once the boy with brown hair was surrounded I hears him whisper to himself  
"this is it" almost as if he was expecting an easy death, but this would be so horrible... And slow.  
He tried in vain to run again only to be blocked once more by another wolf, during this time i had changes back into my wolf form to keep up with my brethren. But when he looked me in the eyes begging for help I couldn't give, I had to get away, anywhere but here, anywhere.

*hours later*  
I found him under my tree a few miles north from where 'it' happened, he was sleeping on the ground with only bruises covering parts of his body, less than I'm going to get when I go home.  
I patted his shoulder with my warm hand  
"hey, are you okay?" I whispered, still scared that one of pack could hear me.  
"yeah" his hushed voice replied to mine.  
He looked down at his watch and I could see his eyes widen and hear him mutter words before running off into the trees before I could ask what was the matter. Oh well, I suppose I'll see him in school. Hmm.  
I stayed there, just sitting under the old willow tree thinking about my life and how it came to this. I must have been sitting there for at least an hour or two because the sun had started to cone up, when I heard lots of footsteps coming my way, and they were far to fast to be a human and a wolf could only run that fast on four paws and these were feet. Vampires. I looked for an escape but found they were coming from all directions... I was surrounded!

All I remember seeing before someone hit the back of my head hard enough to knock me out was the face of laughing vampire reaching out to grab me.

I'm not sure how long I've been out but when I woke up it was dark outside, that much I could see through a small barred window. I tried to move my arms only to find then chained above my head with silver,  
"FUCK!" I shouted once the sting of silver touched my arms and when I looked down my legs were also chained with silver but my socks covered my skin where the vile creatures had chained me.  
"well look Jimmy, sleeping beauty's awake" the one with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows with a smug smile on his face and stopped a few centimetres before me.  
And like anybody else would do, I spat in his face, and then I laughed.  
"You BITCH!" was all he said before back handing my face only for me to once again be knocked unconscious much to my disgust! I awoke up to the sound of that boy shouting something I couldn't quite catch.

"The vampire" I gasped under my breath because of shock.  
I saw the one I presumed be Jimmy run at him only to be thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor. The other one who's name I did not know ran at The vampire also but he was bitten on the neck, but that wouldn't kill him, he already had the venom in his system, all that would do would knock him out for 20 minutes at the most. I was cut free by this boy, as I slid to the floor in pain as my wrists were injured enough to make me want to sleep, but if I did I would most likely be taken to another unknown place. As I looked up to thank the mystery vamp I saw him fall to the floor dead to the world, with Jimmy standing over him. As I stood up in the corner of my eye I could see that John, I think his name was, stand up rubbing the back of his head and moaning. I closed my eyes and concentrated so I could link telepathically to the Beta of my pack Dan so he could cone and pick me up after I sorted put these two and any others that came along,  
*Hey Dan, come pick me up from the garage near my school and bring the silver antibody please* was my quick sentence before being pinched in the gut by this brute if a guy John.  
"what was that?" he grunted, grabbing my upper arms tight enough to bruise them.  
"I don't know what you mean" I replied with a smirk on my face before kneeing him in the balls and snapping his neck and pulling out his heart so he would die a quick death instead of what my father would do to him if he ever found them, and he would. When I turned around the other one had ran of most likely to tell his leader about what had happened. But instead of him stood my life long friend and physic twin, Dan, holding the antidote to the poison slowly creeping into my system. I wobbled over to him on unsteady feet and held my wrists out for him to pour the meds on. When I looked at them, they were a lot worse than I expected, the chains had dug in and cut the skin open in various places and now the blood had clotted and the size of my wrist had swollen.  
I saw the vampire run away from the scene after turning even paler at the sight of my wrist and I don't blame him for it, to be honest on sure I looked a bit green myself.  
I had to bite back a scream of agony when Dan poured the medicine on my wrists one at a time.  
"Right now... I fucking hate you! FUCK!" I shouted as he applied pressure to my wrists but I could see the skin knitting itself back together, slowly, but working. I wouldn't die today, from silver anyway.  
"Why is it always you Rose?" I heard him mutter in concentration.  
"Duty if a Princess and all that shit" I replied in thought.

After sneaking in through the back door, thinking my dad wouldn't notice I'd been gone but... I'm not that lucky.  
"What happened to your wrists and arms?" was the first thing I I heard when I walked through the door, now dot get me wrong, I love my dad and he loves me, it just whenever he's angry he doesn't know how to control it so he takes it out on me, and if anyone ever hurt me and he found out then he would hunt then down and hurt then endlessly or until they died. So when he saw the healing wrists and bruised upper arms he was worried, angry and curious all mixed together.  
"Vampires" I whispered as quietly as I could even though I knew he would hear me.  
"IM GOING TO BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM MOTHER FUCKING FAIRIES!" His voice bellowed loud enough that I'm sure all the staff heard him and were quivering in fear.

I heard him sigh and walk over and hug me tight.  
"Go to bed hunny, I'll sort it in the morning okay?" I whispered while still hugging me close, I just nodded my head and hoped I'd never forget this moment right here because it's a very rare moment.  
The next morning I got dressed in a purple tank and black shorts and to my relief the bruises and wrists had healed completely over night. When I ran down the stairs I saw my dad waiting for me with both mine and his motorbike Keys in his hand.  
" I told you I'd sort it, and I will" was all he said to me before walking out the doors expecting me to follow him. The whole ride I was wondering what the hell he's going to do.  
When we arrived at school he walked me to my PE class but told me to wait out here for a moment, I looked at him in confusion but agreed, I was far to curious as to what he was going to do now. He walked into the classroom and the second he closed the door behind him I heard what he was doing.  
"OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU IS BRAD FALCON" His voice bellowed from within, but I did learn something from him, the name of 'the vampire' Brad. I heard a body slam against the wall followed by the sound of everyone that was previously in the room running out, including the teacher who now had a nasty bruise forming all round his face. I couldn't not listen in now could I?  
"So are you going to kill me then?" Brad had said, it almost sounded as though there was a smile in his voice when he spoke, obviously unafraid of death.  
"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I heard my dad shout at the poor boy, I couldn't let him kill an innocent vampire. So I decided to do something unlike the other listeners in the next room.  
"HE SAVED ME! HE DIDN'T KILL MOM EITHER CALM DOWN, for me if not for you." the last but I spoke normally fully aware he could hear me from where he was.  
I heard and later saw him speed down the corridor towards me, I almost certainly dead, except he was tackles to the ground by Brad the vampire boy.  
"RUN!" he screamed at me, and for fear of my life, I ran. And I as fast! I reached my bike in less than a minute and it was on the other side of school, I jumped on and started the engine and in as fast as I could, I drove home. And yes that's not the safer place to be but at least I could get my punishment over with as soon as I could.

*2 hours later*  
My father walked through the door with blood staining his fingernails.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR MOTHER TO ME!" He shouted and punched me in the ribs so that I heard some of them crack. I fell to the floor here he continued to kick and punch me until I was dragged by him to the dungeon and locked in there with broken bones.  
"And you can stay here for 2 weeks that should teach you. Bitch!" He slammed and locked the door behind him and left me in peace so I could cry.

I don't know how long I had been in there when That vampire was flung in the dungeon with me. He gasped at the sight if me and picked me up. He bit me! No He doesn't know what he's done! I could Die now, I'm not a normal wolf of I'm bitten god knows how bad it can get. As soon as ha fangs were put my neck I passed out and cold feel the fever rising and begin to burn me from within, and it fucking hurt!

I woke up on a sofa with that boy leaning over me, I'm sure I looked terrified as he spoke to me as calm as he could  
"it's only temporary"  
I breathed out a sigh of relief, he must not have taken any blood then. I could hear someone walking towards the building and 2 minutes later there was a banging on the door followed by a,  
"OPEN THIS MOTHER FUCKING DOOR!"  
We looked at each other and at exactly the same time.  
"Shit"  
He smashed the door down and tackled brad to floor continually punching him. Oh god not again! I tried to pry him of the poor boy. He looked even madder than before because I was trying to stop him. Before he could do anything Brad tore him out of my hands and bit into his tender neck.  
"DAD" I cried out, "please don't leave me, not after everything!"  
Through my sobs I could hear him apologise to me! He killed my father and he apologises.  
" NO THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" I shouted in his face before running out the door with tears streaming down my face! I looked around my surroundings and sat and cried on the steps outside his building.  
After I saw him fall out of the window, I followed the ambulance to the hospital and when I knew he was unconscious I left a note on the bedside table:  
You killed my father, he got what he deserved but your just evil. And took of home, if I could call it that.

*A few days later*  
As soon as I heard people shout guilty from downstairs in the royal court room I had rushed out of my bedroom and down the stairs and into said room.  
I gasped at who was being judged by my pack members. Bryan. My father's murderer!  
I was sure I would go into shock any second. I felt terrible when I saw his face, it was almost haunting me, the same face that tipped into my daddy's neck and tore it open.  
"THE CHARGE FOR KILLING OUR LEADER IS" a background gasp interrupted my Fathers old child hood friend and judge of my Pack before he continued.  
"EXCECUTION" he bellowed.  
My eyes involuntary turned towards 'him' and I felt my eyes tear up when I saw him sat emotionally being torn.  
"NO! That's to kind for him and let's face it... He's not just any 'murderer'" my voice could be heard clearly even though I spoke at a normal volume.  
"What do you suggest princess?" The council looked at me with barley veiled sadness.  
"Well my father's prison of course!" I said before taking one last loathing glance towards Bryan and gracefully walking out the room.

"FINE THE PRINCESS IS RIGHT PRISON FOR LIFE!" My almost, uncle announced for the whole council to hear him.  
I had to wait a few hours after the guards' had dragged him away to that hellish prison where most of my nightmares are formed! When I finally thought it would b safe to sneak out unnoticed it was around midnight. I had given the guards the night of so I could simply walk out of the castle without having to watch everywhere! Once I had reached the dark and gloomy prison I had spent many nights in I walked over to the high stone walls and prepared myself for the skilful jump, I only scraped my wolf belly enough to bruise my human one! This son of a bitch owes me! After walking around for about another hour I finally found him asleep on the floor. I gingerly walked inside his cell and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hi sleepy head." I spoke in a hushed tone. That was all I managed before I doubled over in pain.  
"What? What's wrong with you?" he half screamed before grabbing my upper arms that were still bruised as effect of my dead fathers beating so I winced in pain hoping he'd get the message before I screamed and alerted any more guards after he fucking shouted!  
"Just go! I'll be fine. GO!" I limply pushed him towards the open cell door knowing we didn't have much time before he was discovered and I had to come up with a good excuse for me being here unaccompanied.  
I saw him look at me apologetically before sprinting out of the cell were I was slowly falling into darkness but before my eyes fully shut I saw the face of someone my Father had always protected me from. Damon.  
"G g go away or I'll scream!" I used almost all my energy to say that small sentence to the Vampire clan leader of England.  
"I doubt you have the energy little one. Do you like the poison I slipped you, it seems to be doing it's job." he chuckled darkly before lifting me effortlessly in his arms. I strained to keep my eyes open but after what felt like a life time my eyes closed by force and I was once again in the darkness!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was like I was in a dream state so I could only guess that I was still the victims of that stupid sleeping stuff! Urgh! When I get my hand on him he won't have his man hood for long! While thought of torture for that damn demon were running through my head I had bumped into something rock solid and unfortunately familiar.  
"Hey Daddy" I kept my eyes downcast afraid of what emotion would be on his face if I looked up.  
"Hi Hun. We need to talk about what's happening to you." He spoke with a gentlness in his voice that I hadn't heard since my mother was murdered and in the shock of it I had glanced up and found him smiling sadly at me with love in his eyes and he traced his finger over a scar I had on my wrist given to me by him and his face become even sadder and regretful.  
"I am so sorry Princess. Loosing your mother was hard on me and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have." He spoke so quietly I could only just hear how strained his voice was as if he was on the brink if tears. This time I traced the track of his tears on his face and smiled up at him hoping he knew I didn't blame him. This was all I ever wanted. My dad back, my real dad.  
"But now we need to talk about Damon." that sentence removed any trace of happiness on my face and replaced it with anger and a little fear.  
"He wants you for a reason that I should have told you about before. Well, your not my real daughter. You are your mothers daughter though, she was pregnant before we met. You have angel in you!" he flinched at the last bit as if expecting me to throw a fit like some toddler.  
"But... Whe.. WHAT!" I was unbelievably confused and that was making me feel slightly unnerved.  
"Your the daughter of a wolf and an angel. That's why he wants you. And please honey, don't stop fighting! Don't fall for his tricks! Stay strong and remember your training! Me and your mother love you!" and with that he disappeared from sight and I quickly started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground with unsteady breathing.  
I woke with a start and as soon as I saw I was in a room, lying on a bed, I jumped up and ran for the door to find out it had been locked. But that was not going to stop me! No fricking way! I slammed the door down with my foot and ran down the corridors and when I finally found a window at the end of the corridor I smashed through it and looked down.  
4 stories! I can do this I repeated in my head and when I heard footsteps coming behind me I jumped!


End file.
